The ultimate purpose of the overwhelming TV advertisements, outdoor advertisements, and those on network, magazines, newspapers and we-media is to seize every possibility to promote the brand images and make them easy to be remembered by consumers. However, in today's environment of advertisement overflow, apparently advertisement cannot be a main force in marketing any longer. Meanwhile, internet sales mode causes huge impact to brick-and-mortar shops, and various bands suffer a lot from the price war brought about by internet sales. Therefore, many brands start to keep an eye on packaging, expecting the brand can be attractive to consumers in brick-and-mortar shops through a novel packaging and finally achieve success. As the way of packaging and display is a static medium in product terminal sales, it is a key element to stand out from numerous brands.
But how to attract consumers in an instant when they enter in a large shopping mall full of various homogenized products simply displayed? Currently, the innovation in packaging is limited to materials, structures, drawings and surface processes, and meanwhile, the limitation of product type and distribution channel always makes the surface innovation in a rut. Therefore, how to combine the methods of traditional packaging and modern display, i.e., how to cooperate the packaging body with light and present a novel effect of display from the inside out, is an important direction of packaging design at present.